truetigressfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural Council
History During the Terettan War and the Volterra War the two largest wars of the supernaturals to ever occur, the supernaturals became divided and began to destroy each other. Eventually after killing the Volturi and the Malimagam the supernaturals began to fight for dominance. That was until the Blue Bloods commonly known as 'Angels' decided that they needed to intervine to stop the blood shed. They named Izeya as their 'mouth piece' in the world and declared that she would be the queen of supernaturals. Later it is discovered that Joseph is named the king of supernaturals and is meant to rule at Izeya's side. Leader There are two leaders, a king and a queen chosen by the Blue Bloods. These leaders are hybrids of vampire and werewolves and are also born of the witchblood. This is because this combination makes them lethal, powerful and unbiased towards particular species. Representative There are representatives from each major supernatural species; Vampire, Werewolf, Witch, Faye and Shapeshifters, not including hybrids as these are technically crosses between pure species. These representatives are chosen and 'elected' into the council through their individual species. Representatives can only be changed if the current Representative of a species gives up their position, is killed/ dies or the Leaders decide they are no longer worthy to be a representative. A Representative is always elected from the guard. Guard The guard are specially chosen supernaturals who have a certain gift or aptitude, their job is to keep the peace and act as law enforcers for the leaders and representatives of the supernatural council. Most guards who do not have a gift have to start as a scout and work their way up to this position. Warrior The warriors are the protectors of the council, their main role is protection and peace keeping, though they are not in the same league as a guard as guards are the law enforcement, Warriors do not get to make such drastic decisions and/or enforce the law, they only serve to protect and keep the peace. Scout A scout is somebody who has connections to the supernatural council and actively goes seeking out crimes to report to the supernatural council. Most Warriors, Guards and Representatives start off at this rank and work their way up unless they have an extremely powerful or desirable gift, or they are skilled in combat, then they may skip this rank. Members {|class="wikitable" border="2" cellpadding="4" style="font-size: 90%; color:white;" |-align="center" !style="background:#7A007A;"|Name !style="background:#7A007A;"|Image !style="background:#7A007A;"|Rank !style="background:#7A007A;"|Special Ability !style="background:#7A007A;"|Species !style="background:#7A007A;"|Membership Beginning/End Date |- jquery1262657912625="109" |'Izeya Esmerelda Cullen-Racluse' | |'Leader' |'Collect Reverse Of Any Power' Collect Any Power Witch Magic |'Child Of The Stigram Sanguis Fillis Werepire | '''2028' |- |'Joseph' | |'Leader' | |'Child Of The Stigram Sanguis Fillis Werepire Shade' |'2028' |- |'Karamiz Racluse' | |'Representative of Werewolves' | |Werewolf |'2028' |- |'Eleazar' | |'Representative of Vampires' | |Vampire |'2028' |- |'Embry Call' | |'Representative of Shapeshifters' | |Shapeshifter |'2028' |- |'Lilith Chandra' | |'Representative of Witches' | |Witch |'2028' |- |'Fenn' | |'Representative of Faye' | |Faye |'2028' |- |'Isabella Cullen' | |'Guard' |'Mind Shield' |'Vampire' | |- |'Edward Cullen' | |'Guard' |'Mind Reader' |'Vampire' | |- |